guardian_crossfandomcom-20200213-history
Rebirth
What is Rebirth? :Rebirth is a way to take a max level Guardian and further enhance its abilities. You take two of the same Guardian at max level and rebirth one by sacrificing the other to it. The result is a level 1 Reborn Guardian, which will be able to reach level 70 for Rank 5 or level 60 for Rank 4. ;Requirements :4★ or 5★ Guardians that have attained the maximum level. :Two of the same Guardian and 5,000 GP. ;Requirements for Rebirth :Only Rank 4 and Rank 5 Guardians are eligible for Rebirth. :You need two of the same Guardian, except for the special conditions listed here: :*You can always sacrifice the non-border version to Rebirth the border version as long as both are Rank 5 Guardians. As an example, you can sacrifice Crocell to rebirth Almighty Crocell, but you cannot sacrifice Specter to Almighty Valentine Specter. :*Some Limited Hunt Guardians have special rebirth partners. As an example Gilgamesh (Glaverow Large Guardian) can only be Rebirthed with another Gilgamesh, but Gilgamesh FF (Limited Hunt) can be Rebirthed with Gilgamesh or Gilgamesh FF. Each Guardian page will list its known Rebirth options. :Both Guardians have to be max level :The Guardian you are sacrificing cannot be in your Coliseum or Field Deck ;What about Types? :If you combine two of the same Type, then you will get the enhanced Reborn Type. You can only get these types by Rebirthing two cards of the same Type. *Chaotic + Chaotic = Bold *Sexy + Sexy = Erotic *Powerful + Powerful = Berserk *Brave + Brave = Stalwart *Fast + Fast = Sonic *Intelligent + Intelligent = Wise :You can even sacrifice a Reborn Type to a non-Reborn of the same Type to get the enhanced Reborn Type. Look below for a full example. *Intelligent + IntelligentR = Wise :There are no enhanced versions of Cool and Ace. This means you can sacrifice any Type to a Cool or Ace. *Cool + Anything = CoolR *Cool + Cool = CoolR *Ace + Anything = AceR *Ace + Ace = AceR (10% to all stats) :If you combine two different Types, the Type stays the same *Fast + Brave = FastR *Brave + Fast = BraveR :All Prismatic Slimes are Cool. This means your Guardian will keep the same type as it already is. *Fast + Prismatic Slime = FastR ;What if I have a Reborn Guardian with a non-reborn Type? :If you rebirth a Guardian with different types, you end up with a reborn Guardian with a non-reborn Type. You can later fix this by getting a new Guardian and rebirthing it using your level 70 with the non-reborn Type. A bit confusing? Try this example: *You have a level 60 Intelligent Crocell *You rebirth the Intelligent Crocell using a Sexy Crocell and get a level 1 reborn Intelligent Crocell *You level your reborn Intelligent Crocell to 70 *You trade to get an unreborn level 60 Intelligent Crocell *You sacrifice the reborn level 70 Intelligent Crocell to the unreborn level 60 Intelligent Crocell and get a level 1 reborn Wise Crocell. *Intelligent + IntelligentR = Wise ;What about Coliseum locks? *The Guardian which is reborn stays either locked or unlocked, whatever it is before Rebirth. It doesn't matter at all if the Guardian you sacrifice is locked or unlocked. *As an example, suppose you have a Sexy and an Ace. The Ace is locked, but the Sexy is not. If you feed the Sexy to the Ace, then the reborn AceR Guardian will still be locked. ;What about Stones? *If you used Stones to teach your Guardian a new Ability it will be lost. *Any stat bonuses on either Guardian will be kept, but only up to the maximum. If both Guardians are fully stoned, some stats are wasted because the reborn Guardian's stats are not high enough to use fully stoned x2. A safe approach is to fully stone one of the Guardians before Rebirth, then top the reborn Guardian off afterwards. You don't even have to wait until it is max level. 2.2 Changes ;Second Chance Rebirth System :To change Guardian types, a new system will be added where reborn level 70 Guardians may be used to rebirth level 60 Guardians. For example, it will be possible to feed a Fast type reborn level 70 Guardian to a Fast type level 60 Guardian which has not been reborn to create a Sonic type Guardian. The level cap of the resulting Guardian will remain at 70. Official Notes of 1.2 release ;Rebirth System :The Rebirth system allows players to further enhance Guardians that have　attained their maximum level. ;Requirements :4★ or 5★ Guardians that have attained the maximum level. :Two of the same Guardian and 5,000 GP. * The Rebirth option is available under Guardians >> Enhance Guardians. ;Effects of Rebirth :Reborn Guardians are reset to level 1, and can reach level 60 (4★) and level 70 (5★). :New abilities are learned at level 60 (4★) and level 70 (5★). These final abilities differ between Guardians. *Abilities acquired from magic stones by either the target or sacrificed Guardian will not be retained by the reborn Guardian. *Stat enhancements from magic stones in both the target and sacrificed Guardian will be retained by the reborn Guardian. ;Guardian Types :The reborn Guardian retains the type of the target Guardian. :Reborn Guardians take on new, enhanced types when the target and sacrificed Guardian share the same type. :Enhanced types do not exist for Cool and Ace types. :Chaotic + Chaotic = Bold :Sexy + Sexy = Erotic :Powerful + Powerful = Berserk :Brave + Brave = Stalwart :Fast + Fast = Sonic :Intelligent + Intelligent = Wise ;Rebirth of Limited Guardians :Limited Guardians can be combined with non-limited version of the same Guardian. :Reborn limited Guardians do not acquire a new ability at level 70. * Limited refers to those Guardians with a color border (bronze, silver, or gold). ;Special Rebirth Combinations :The following special Guardian combinations are also possible under the Rebirth system (target + sacrificed): *Lord of the Inferno + Ifrit *Iron Maiden + Vampire Matron *Requiem Banshee + Serenade Banshee *Pumpkin Chunkin' Titan + Titan *Banshee Witch + Serenade Banshee *Jolly Old Azi Dahaka + Azi Dahaka *Serpentress Lamia + Azi Dahaka *Barbariccia + Sphinx Empress *Scarmiglione + Crocell *Cagnazzo + Apsara *Rubicante + Agni *Golbez + Thor *Christmas Banshee + Serenade Banshee *Yuletide Lich + Morrighan *Valentine Specter + Shiva The following Guardians cannot be enhanced via the Rebirth system: - Godvessel Vimana * Godveseel Vimana cannot be gifted or traded. We hope all this new content makes Guardian Cross more fun than ever, and as always, that you continue to enjoy our game! The Guardian Cross Team Official News Announcement ;Rebirth System :Two Guardians fulfilling certain conditions can be combined to create a single, more powerful Guardian. The resulting reborn Guardian retains all Magic Stone stat bonuses of the two source Guardians. Abilities derived from Magic Stones are not retained. The reborn Guardian is reset to level 1, but its new level cap is raised either 5 or 10 levels, depending on the card. Except for limited Guardians, all reborn Guardians will also acquire a new Ability upon reaching their new maximum level. ;New Guardian Abilities :New Guardian abilities can now be obtained through the Rebirth system. ;New Guardian Types :New Guardian Types can now be achieved through the Rebirth system.